narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rasengan888/Archive 4
Archives: *I *II *III your back☺☻☺☻☺☻ YOUR BACK :D ☺☻ --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 19:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Fixed I fixed it but it wont have a white letter outline Also, welcome back, im sorry if i couldnt help the issue you had trying to come on here --Seireitou 19:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) you missed the polls :D heres one for you to edit --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 19:12, 9 March 2009 (UTC) It's Been A While The Three Searches! Quest For the Yellow Star Crystal! Part 2 currently isn't finished. Wanna continue it? Achrones150 22:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Also, my characters are also currently in the timeline of Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heros. Achrones150 23:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) k All right. Achrones150 23:53, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Uhh... Why did you send me that voting thing? gohanRULEZ 20:02, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ok um when is the next match of the sannin tournament starting?--Darknesslover5000 14:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) and ok I'll contribute--Darknesslover5000 14:36, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up. Achrones150 19:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Look On The Bright Side Our fight just might be interesting. Achrones150 02:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Yes I know how to clean it up. Achrones150 14:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Well The fight is inside Ryuka's mind, so I don't really know how Otonami would come in.... Achrones150 15:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) All right Just don't interfere in the fight completely. Achrones150 15:52, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Nice Cliffhangerr Cya later then. Achrones150 16:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) >_< All right. Cya later, again. Achrones150 18:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Your turn on the Battle For Supremacy: Ryuka Uchiha vs Keiba story. Achrones150 23:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Well I'm leaning in favor of Ryuka winning....but you're probably wanting Otonami to win. >_< Achrones150 19:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Meh. Maybe it should be a draw again? Achrones150 19:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.... currently, I'm using the Future Ryuka, and you're using Otonami Sokudo. Based on their statistics, who would most likely win? Achrones150 19:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Kyashi would be considered a little bit stronger. Achrones150 19:20, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe in another RP, she and Otonami can fight? Lol. Achrones150 19:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Just for now, Otonami can win..... but this means you have to let Kyashi win in the next fight. >:) Achrones150 19:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ryuka loses, Kyashi wins. Achrones150 19:31, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Question Otonami seems to hate Keiba a lot. Why is that? Achrones150 19:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ah. All right. Achrones150 19:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm kinda multi-tasking right now. Achrones150 20:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still posting on the other story. Your turn on that,now. Achrones150 20:11, 16 March 2009 (UTC) >_> Havin' fun? Achrones150 20:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Question Could the reason their article is called "Raging Emotions" is because of Kyashi's previous betrayal? Achrones150 21:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Cya Later. Achrones150 21:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) o_O Blowing up the forest is a bit out of the usual in a supposed spar, isn't it? >_> Achrones150 21:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Lol It was quite interesting.... ^_^ Achrones150 21:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Cya Cya! Achrones150 21:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hay Hay i hate to ask you this but cud you have a look that this fight. and give your opinion on it. i i think i had him but i ges he didnet. so if youd let me know id grately appreciate it. thanks Mr. Monk 20:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Second Match: Makan Shunkan vs. Monk yea. well didnet meen the jusew to kill him i woud of didsomething in the end> but the poblem i have with it whas he puled out that genjusew out of no whera. Mr. Monk 20:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) trew. i trid to look at his charites profile and see if he hadsomthink like that> but it whas a litel vage. and i pobley mised somthing. thanks. sory if i sound whiney i dident intend to i just whantied your opininon on it thanks. Mr. Monk 21:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) The Sharingan Tells You.... It is now your turn. ^_^ Achrones150 19:27, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome message Hi! I saw the message that you left on User talk:Wikia. The welcome tool is an automatic process that signs the name of the most recently active admin on the wiki. If you guys would like to have one particular admin sign all the messages, then that's easy to set up. Let me know what you'd like to do; I'm happy to help with it! -- Danny (talk) 17:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi,I'm New Hi,I'm new and am wondering if you could help me understand this wiki as I really confused Signed By Extreme Noob --Katon 20:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) GIFs and Friends Hello Rasengan888(i think that i spelt that wrong), I like to now: How did u make those GIFs or if u didnt make them, where did u get them? Also can you add me to ur friends list: --Hamachi1993 16:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Hey It's been your turn on the story for a few days dude.--Darknesslover5000 14:35, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Hay hay just wondering how long you give pepel to resond on a ternament batell. thanks. Mr. Monk 20:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Hey dude Ahatake's looking for Otonami right now!!!!!!--Darknesslover5000 20:41, 4 April 2009 (UTC) An Actual Naruto Fanon Webpage I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:16, 17 April 2009 (UTC) HEY!!!! AHATAKE... IS ... LOOKING... FOR ...OTONAMI... SO... HE ...CAN...KILL...HIM...FOR...USING...HIM...AS...A..PRACTICE....DUMMY!--DL5K 14:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Sei's page. Someone is messing with Sei's page o Bleach Fanon wiki,yo. gohanRULEZ 19:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Are users aloud to edit or vandalizes the pages of other users? gohanRULEZ 19:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Do you know why that guy was wreaking Sei's page? gohanRULEZ 19:40, 28 April 2009 (UTC) What was the point? What was the point of the Rank of Sannin Tournament?--Darknesslover5000 20:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) yea but don't Delete Ahatake and Ryuka's battle. that fight was neccessary for Ahatake's development--Darknesslover5000 18:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Deletion Don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to help with the deletion on D-Day. Sure. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:23, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Category:Articles for immediate deletion. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:23, 14 May 2009 (UTC) what chats? title speaks--Darknesslover5000 03:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) don't know I haven't used this wiki much since Ahatake was killed. I made Lukino just to kill Ahatake. I don't know if I'll ever use him again so I don't know how often I'll be on this wiki. I'm mainly on the bleach fanfiction wiki now so I don't know what u were talking about.--Darknesslover5000 16:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) i'm good thanks though. And he's been dead for over a month. Check Other World.--Darknesslover5000 16:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ??? Hi it's Takeshi. What are you talking about? Takeshi only knows chidori, he doesn't know rasengan. User:Takeshi57 17 May 2009 Qusetion Hey, I was wondering how a person becomes an admin. Can you write back on my user talk page? Thanks. User:Takeshi57 17 May 2009 16:42 Yes Sure you can fight me. -Teru Kagami May 17 2009 Rasenshuriken Um does that mean I have to get rid of Rasenshuriken or can I keep it? -Teru Kagami May 17 2009 Um Do you think I'm Teru? Or did you want to do a battle and forgot to ask? Just saying. User:Takeshi57 20 May 2009 ? Oh I was just wondering when you are ready to make the article cuz I'm ready when you are. P.S I'm usually at my friend's house after school you know User:Takeshi57 so I might not be able to help you start it til I get home so you can start working on the beginning thanks.=) hello I'm a fairly new user and i need to talk to an admin. Ive sent an email to some admins but apparently no response. Its in regard of your policies here. While looking around Ive found some character profiles the seem to be unbelievably strong and have no balance and yet no ones touched on them. Ive read the rules and guidelines and though i may not know more than most admins here Ive been creating fan fiction for several years. Me and my team are currently working on a Naruto Fan Fiction but we have yet to have posted anything on wiki. I love the work Ive read on here and all id like to say is keep it up :) but id like to talk to an admin so i could have some questions answered. please message me back thank you. User: Desmasuku http://i245.photobucket.com/albums/gg74/bluepoo1/FF_575.png 05:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) umm... I'm kinda wondering what you mean by start the article. I thought you asked Teru to fight you, when did you ask me? User:Takeshi57 26 May 2009